Together Forever
by lovelyfairy14
Summary: One year after Usui Takumi left for England, Misaki was left broken and lost. But what if the perverted outer space alien returned to Misaki in the dead of winter, and was going to make sure she had a night that she would never forget. Suckish summary sorry. No longer a One Shot, T for fluff. R
1. Chapter 1 Together forever

Hello people, I love, LOOOOVE, Maid Sama and I decided to do a one shot, hope you like it and please review.

Disclaimer

I do not own Maid Sama.

* * *

One year. It had been one year since Usui left for Britain, he said he would come back but I had begun to doubt his return. I thought that his family may have kidnaped him and forced him to stay there but I couldn't be sure.

It was winter break and I was at maid latte doing my usual work, the three idiots were there as usual but Usui seat remained empty. Ever since he left I felt my heart grow cold and eventually I closed it to the world. If someone mentioned his name I would feel that pain again but me being stubborn I hid all the pain. I never told anyone of my sorrow, I hid it, even from my family.

I thought if he never came back I wouldn't be able to live, if I should see him at least one more time, I would tell that perverted alien how much I love him. As I worked all I could hear coming from Satsuki was giggling. She was hiding from me, but I wasn't sure what it was.

When I looked at the clock I saw that it was closing time, the chief was dancing around the café in joy and you could see the hearts floating around her. "Misaki I hope you have a merry Christmas!" she gave all of us hugs and we said our goodbyes until the holidays were over. Before I left I could have sworn that the chief had a mischievous look in her eyes but I wasn't too sure.

I began the long and cold trek to my house, snow falling heavily and winds as cold as ice. I wondered if my heart was this cold. Maybe my heart had turned to ice and was slowly cracking and would someday shatter.

I decided to walk through the park to get home, it was the quickest way but it held memories of Usui. As I was walking I bumped into someone and clumsily I began to fall. I waited for my back to collide with the snow but the cold never came, the stranger had grabbed my arm and pulled me back up right before I had hit the ground. I looked up at the strange man and saw his face was covered by a hood.

"I'm sorry sir I wasn't watching where I was going." I bowed slightly and began to walk away but the man had grabbed my arm once more and wouldn't let me go. "Please let me go." I didn't know what this guy's intention was but I didn't want to find out. His grip on my arm tightened and my struggle against him became more violent. "Let me go!" I shouted and I eventually began hitting him. He grew tired of my struggle and grabbed my other wrist and kept me trapped there.

"Ayuzawa." How did he know my name? I stop my struggling and looked up at his face; I couldn't tell who he was because of the hood he was wearing and the heavy snowfall. "Who…are you?" he let go of my hands and I moved them to take the hood off his head. Those green eyes I had longed to see were just now staring back at me; I had to be dreaming he couldn't be here. But here he was, why?

I hadn't realized tears started falling from my eyes until Usui wiped them away with his hand. "Ayuzawa." He pulled me into his arms and let me weep, for a while we stood just like that, just me shedding tears and him just holding me not complaining once. Once my crying stopped I realized I was shivering from the cold wind, Usui took notice of this and picked me up into his arms and carried me as if I were a bride, I didn't know where he was taking me but I didn't care, as long as I was with him I would be fine.

My face was buried in his chest so I didn't notice where we were, the only thing I knew was we were out of the snow. I heard a ding noise and felt the floor move, we were in an elevator. Where were we? As we exited the elevator, I heard a door open and close; this was the point where I finally decided to open my eyes. We were in his apartment but it was a bit different, the wall across from the couch had a huge canopy bed that I had never seen before. The comforter was red with gold embroidery, the red cloth that surrounded the bed looked silky, and I wondered why this was here.

Usui carried me over to the bed and gently set me down on it, I tried to protest but Usui held me in his arms and lay on the bed with me. For a while we just laid there in silence waiting for the other to speak but no one did. I couldn't take it anymore! I needed to hear him speak; I needed an explanation as to why he returned. I turned to say something but his lips captured mine, I was surprised but I allowed him to kiss me.

As we kissed, his hands trailed over my body. My heart was racing and my face was covered by a blush, I felt as though I were put under Takumis spell. I felt his hand go under my shirt and traced the skin of my back. I tried to push him away then but he only held on tighter. "Misaki trust me." I looked into his eyes and saw only love in them, I knew I could trust him and I let all of my doubt melt away.

As he kissed me, I began to unbutton the front of his shirt. I was no longer afraid of what was happening between us; as long as he was with me I knew I didn't have to be afraid of anything. For the rest of the night, Takumi stayed with me, and I him. We lay in the big bed together by the window with the moonlight shinning on us as we slept peacefully, knowing that in the morning he was going to be there.

And i knew that it would stay this way forever.

.

.

.

I awoke with the feeling of warmth, the sun was shining on my skin and I was full of bliss. I looked next to me to see a sleeping Takumi; his face had a look of peace. For the first time I didn't want to slap him for being a pervert. I smiled at him and settled in next to him, hoping we would stay like this. Nothing in our way, just the two of us together, forever.

* * *

Ok so hope you guys liked that. It was the first one shot I've done so far, so if you liked it please review or if you hated it still review your hate, I love your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2 I love you

Hey guys, I just want to thank you for the awesome reviews I didn't expect to get so many of them, and since a bunch of you have been asking for a sequel I decided to put one more chappy in just for you guys, and I also made takumi talk more, I'm sorry about that. I hope you like it and please review.

* * *

For the first time in over a year, I felt at peace. I was actually able to sleep through the night without a single nightmare. All because he was with me, and I knew that I would never have another nightmare like that again. I felt the warmth of the sun on the skin of my unclothed back so I knew it was morning, and I knew I had to get up.

I opened my eyes to see the sun shining in from the grand window; I smiled as I felt the warmth of it grace my skin. After soaking in the sun I decided to turn around and my eyes were immediately in search of takumi, but he wasn't on the bed with me. Maybe he left again, maybe yesterday was the only day he could return to me.

I felt tears weld in my eyes but before I could shed a single one I began to smell something. I sat up in the bed and looked toward the kitchen; takumi was in there making some food and apparently had managed to find a pair of pants in the mess that was our clothing. I sighed in relief knowing he was still here and began to look around the room. Strewn about the room were our clothes, they were everywhere.

I chuckled and began to see if I could find anything to wear, but the only thing I could manage to find in the cluttered mess of our clothing was his white button up shirt. It was too big for me obviously but I decided to wear it anyway. I slid off of the grand bed and felt the cold wooded floor against my toes as I silently made my way to the kitchen.

As I enter the kitchen I could smell the omelet rice cooking away. I went further into the kitchen to see what else he was preparing when he quickly turned around and pulled me into an embrace. I was stunned by his actions but wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him kissing my neck and trailing more kisses down my shoulder and back.

I sighed in content and allowed my fingers to knot themselves in his hair. He finally stopped his assault and kissed my forehead softly before going back to his cooking. I was out of breath and I felt I was going to fall over, but I kept my composure and waited for Takumi to finish.

Once he was done we ate our breakfast in silence, we only allowed quick glances to pass between us. Once we had finished eating we had no words, we could not speak about what we had done. The only thing we could do was love each other unconditionally and irrevocably.

Takumi picked me up in his arms and carried me over to the gigantic bed once more. We gave each other passionate kisses and soft caresses only ever speaking few words. "I love you Misaki." Soon our clothes were once again discarded and we lay on the bed panting. His arms were around me and I never wanted him to let me go. I could hear him whispering "I love you" In my ears many times throughout the morning.

We held each other like that for what felt like years but had only been a few minutes. I sighed and snuggled closely to Takumi. He kissed my hair and moved his hands up and down my arms and waist. For once I felt happy, I hoped these moments with him never ended. But eventually we would have to return to our very different worlds.

I turned around to face him and saw one of those rare smiles of his. I smiled in return and ever so slowly I let my eyes shut, feeling him kissing my hands as I did. I was about to fall into a deep slumber when he stopped kissing my left hand and put something on one of my fingers. I opened my eyes and was about to ask why he stopped when I looked down at my hand. On it was a beautiful silver ring, the outside had two little intricate hearts carved into it and in the middle sat a small diamond surrounded by smaller ones.

I gasped at it and looked back up to Takumi who had a smirk on his face. "What is this?" he looked down at me and slowly kissed my lips before uttering the words that would take the breath out of any woman. "It's an engagement ring." I felt my heart skip a beat as I saw him get off of the bed and pull me with him.

He got on one knee and held my hand as he spoke. "Misaki Ayuzawa I have loved you since the day you first called me perverted space alien, I know that I left you and hurt you and I don't deserve your love but I promise that I will love every single day for as long as I live and I will never leave you again, will you marry me?"

I gasped and put my free hand over my mouth, he was going to stay to with me? I felt tears weld in my eyes; I smiled at him and gave him the biggest hug I had ever given any one. "Yes." Takumi smiled and pulled me into his arms as he spun me around. We laughed as we fell onto the bed with me on top of him. Our laughing stopped and we began kissing each other like we didn't have much time left together.

As we embraced each other once more we knew in our hearts that no matter where we were, we would always be together forever.

* * *

Ok so I really hope you guys liked that. I don't know if this chappy is good or not but if you liked it or hated it please review what you think and thank you for reading.


	3. I did it

Hey you guys! the sequel is out finally! It's called forever and always and yes it's another cheesy title.

Please tell me if it sucked or not and if it did then I am really sorry and please don't kill me :'(

alright love you guys byebye!


End file.
